Aftermath
by otherside2
Summary: A song fic based on A perfect Circle's "Blue"- after Voldemort's defeat the death eaters are tried and Snape's past is brought to life, Hermione is forced to come to terms with a part of snapes past


This is a song fic based on the song "Blue" by A Perfect Circle.  While it may not have come out exactly how I wanted, I thought I'd post it anyway.  It is complete.   Characters belong to JK Rowling.  Feedback always appreciated, good or bad.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Aftermath 

"I didn't want to know  
I just didn't want to know"

Voldemort was defeated, and the questioning of the suspected death eater followers had begun.  All of the Order of the Phoenix attended the trials, though key among them, the traitor Severus Snape loudly protested having to be there.  He had seen more than enough of the war from each side to want to deal with another second of it.  He only wished to retire quietly, with his potions and secrets.

"Best to keep things in the shallow end  
Cause I never quite learned how to swim"

But here he stood, a key figure right in line with the inquisitors, the Hero Harry Potter, the Tactician Hermione Granger, the Assassin Remus Lupin, the Avenger Ronald Weasley.  Each wore a memento of the fallen- Ginny Weasly, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, and Albus Dumbledore to name a few.  
  
**"I just didn't want to know  
Didn't want, didn't want,  
Didn't want, didn't want"**

The accused stood in chains before them, corporal and magical.  Their faces varied, from anger to fear, indifference to deep sadness.  Severus met the faces of many he knew.   He was the Traitor; one word from him could send them to death.   He had seen the atrocities they had committed under the Dark Lord for 20 years first hand.  Not to Azcaban would they go, prison was not even an option anymore.  Too late they had learned locking evil away would never stop it.  The Veil stood in the corner expectantly.

It could have easily been him on the other side, he as the accused, instead of as the sentencer.  He just wished to be away.  He was tired.  
  
**"Close my eyes just to look at you  
Taken by the seamless vision  
I close my eyes,  
Ignore the smoke,  
Ignore the smoke"**

Hermione held his hand tightly, proudly, as she stood next to him.  A deep crimson and yellow flower was pinned to her dress, a tribute to Neville Longbottom.  He would stay.  
  
**"Call it aftermath, she's turning blue  
Such a lovely color for you  
Call it aftermath, she's turning blue  
While I just sit and stare at you  
  
Because I don't want to know  
I didn't want to know  
I just didn't want to know  
I just didn't want"**  
  


The trial began.  Each person was given veritiserum, and questioned, Severus unwillingly in the role of chief questioner.  He alone could ask the direct questions that the prisoners could not avoid.   He had been there.  He had seen it happen and he knew what to ask.  The first was chosen.

"Lucius Malfoy, are you a Death Eater, yes or no?" his deep voice commanded.

"Yes" Lucius's icy eyes met his in anger, daring him to continue.

"Did you slit the throats of 5 muggle women as your final initiation into the death eaters, June 10th 1978? Yes or no."

"Yes" Lucius fought to say more, but the magical compulsions retrained him.

The questions continued for a full 20 minutes.

"Did you not choke Ginny Weasley to death at the Battle of Hogwarts with your bare hands, before casting the killing curse upon Neville Longbottom."  His voice shook, but he forgot to add yes or no to the end of this question in his anger.

Lucius' s eyes gleamed in delight.  "Yes.  Exactly as I recall you killing Aramina Lockholm with your bare hands September 12th 1979. " The eyes narrowed.  "Traitor."  

  
**"Mistook their nods for an approval  
Just ignore the smoke and smile"**

Severus closed his eyes, sensing Hermione involuntarily drawing away from him.   She knew little about his past, and they both preferred it that way.   The wizarding crowd seemed to hiss "traitor" along with Malfoy. No matter what good he had done, nothing could erase the error of his youth.   He was tired.  His eyes opened.  
  


Severus looked from the new minister of magic, Patrick Fiddletop's unreadable face, to Remus Lupins.  Apparently their approval after the war had been a front.  Their eyes still condemned him along with the rest. Never mind that they would not act on it.  

  
**"Call it aftermath, she's turning blue  
Such a lovely color for you"**

He could still see Aramina' s face, as she had died, his hands around her neck.  She had been his death eater initiation, when Voldemort decided to discard her for fear of her turning on him.  

He remembered Lucius' s cold blue eyes as he had watched Severus kill her, and remembered her cold blue face after he had finished.  He had tried to forget it, tried and failed.  Never mind that she had been a true traitor, a closet death eater only Voldemort had known about.  The wizarding community had mourned her death.  It had been believed to be an unknown assailant, a tragedy blamed on a muggle killer.  She was a mother of four, a good and gentle person to them.  Only Voldemort and he knew her as a death eater spy.  Even Lucius did not know.  He would spare her family the truth, and take yet another wound upon himself.

  
**"Call it aftermath, she's turning blue  
Such a perfect color for your eyes  
Call it aftermath, she's turning blue  
Such a lovely color for you  
Call it aftermath, she's turning blue  
While I just sit and stare at you"**

Severus continued with his head held high.  He had been wounded too many times to crack now, let them condemn him yet again.  That was not what he was here for.  It had seemed an eternity, but was actually just a brief pause before he continued.

"Lucius Malfoy, for you crimes against the wizarding community I recommend your final judgment to the Veil."  

 Lucius was condemned unanimously, and Ron Weasley sent him through.  The gentle red head at seen his entire family slaughtered, no one denied him his closure.  
  


Hermione was again by Severus's side, fingers tight around his.

  
**"I don't want to know"**


End file.
